


关于局子里的那些事

by zouzhi



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouzhi/pseuds/zouzhi
Summary: 《别忘了流程知道吗？》的后续其实会有个帕班的前篇但是没动笔《花球》还没构思好，，同学们可能要等等了。。





	关于局子里的那些事

**Author's Note:**

> 《别忘了流程知道吗？》的后续
> 
> 其实会有个帕班的前篇但是没动笔
> 
> 《花球》还没构思好，，同学们可能要等等了。。

关于局子里的那些事

1.

阴暗潮湿的空旷小黑屋…班伏里奥想无力望天，只看见长了霉的天花板。他扭头看看头靠在他肩膀的罗密欧，后者一副半死不活样，抬头看看站在对面的茂丘西奥，他正在撕蹭破的皮，扯到肉了就“嘶”一声叫着。

“茂丘西奥——我的兄弟，”班伏里奥口干舌燥，“你坐一会吧，休息休息。”

茂丘西奥抬了抬眼皮看他，没精打采的说：“我等提伯尔特回来，他回来我就可以躺他腿上了，或者——你让我躺也行。”

班伏里奥想了一下，还是转移了话题：“提伯尔特怎么去了这么久？”

“他搞得破坏更大吧，有几个好像都骨折了。”罗密欧闷闷的来一句。

远处有脚步声响起，且越来越近。

“喔，回来了！”

狱警黑着脸粗鲁的把黑着脸的提伯尔特跌跌撞撞的推进他们四个人的牢房，自动过滤掉茂丘西奥对此不满的的抱怨声，面无表情的锁上门扬长而去。

“怎么样提伯尔特，为什么你去了这么久？”

“不怎么样。”提伯尔特脱了西装外套靠着墙边盘腿坐下，把外套铺在地上后扯了扯茂丘西奥的长发示意他躺在自己的大腿上。

“警官说我是四个人中唯一说人话的人，其次，我们四个人的供述都不一样。”

*.班伏里奥的场合

“动机？”

班伏里奥：“他们有人污蔑我的朋友，我朋友的女朋友，和我…”

“和你什么？”

班伏里奥努力的在找一个词语形容他和帕里斯的关系，不是朋友也不是恋人，

“啊，和我熟人。”

“你熟人和他们什么关系？”

班伏里奥：“没关系。”

“难不成你是被雇了寻仇的？”

班伏里奥：“不是我寻他们！他们说了很不好的话我必须这么做！”

警官看了看这个老实正派的年轻人，叹了口气。

“大致情况我了解了。他们污蔑你的熟人，你去打了他们，然后拉帮结伙。”

“感觉不太准确，但基本一致，警官。”

“好。很遗憾，你们可能会因寻衅滋事被拘留五日。”

“不是这样的长官！不是我寻，我有必须如此的理由！”

“你的理由是否包括钱权交易？”

“那倒不是。”

“那你就是寻衅滋事。”

“不是的！长官！”班伏里奥在审讯椅上扭着，“不是我寻！不是我寻！不是我寻……我是爱和平的人！”

“带走！”

*.罗密欧的场合

“据目击者称你是第一个冲上前去’帮忙’的人。”

罗密欧笑笑：“是啊。”

“你预先知道他要动手吗？”

“不啊。”罗密欧仍是笑笑，“警官您要是看见两个彪形大汉在那儿抡您兄弟的话您也会冲过去的。”

“不，我会冲上去制止，而不是加入他们。”

“您骗人。”罗密欧还是笑眯眯的。

审问的人抬头瞟了他一眼。

*.茂丘西奥的场合

“警官大人，我是真心想去制止他们，我的好友们还都是黄花大小伙子，我们热爱生命，夜夜笙歌，就像世界之王…”

“闭嘴！请正面回答我的问题！你斗殴的目的？”

“体验生命——我们挥舞拳头是为了感受世界是为了锻炼身体，作为一群感知万物的优秀青年我们时常站在风口浪尖但我们不会在乎山下的人会怎么想…您知道吗警官大人有时候身不由己，我茂丘西奥是一定要和罗密欧以及班伏里奥在一起的，这是一种磁场，一种默契，诶我不会很准确的描述但我男朋友提伯尔特是学物理的他很懂你们可以问他不过我可以画出来我很会画画…”

*.提伯尔特的场合

“你和肇事者什么关系？也是兄弟？”

“不，我跟班伏里奥不熟，讨厌罗密欧，茂丘西奥…”是男朋友。然而提伯尔特硬是没说出这个词，光是想想就一阵恶寒。

“他说你们是情侣关系。”

“…他说是就是吧。”

“那你为什么要参与这次斗殴？”

“茂丘西奥扯着我跑过去，对方人很多，他们三个根本应付不来，我赶过去的时候，他们正在脱罗密欧和班伏里奥的裤子。”

“所以你是为了帮助茂丘休？”

“他叫茂丘西奥，警官。”

“……请正面回答我的问题。”

“是的，警官。不然的话我会被我表妹谴责的，我不希望她难过…但茂丘西奥的死活我还不是非常关心。”

“这件事是因你表妹而起？”

“我不太清楚事件的具体原因，但我表妹和这件事没有关系，她喜欢罗密欧如果他受伤了她会难过的…”

“谢谢你的配合，卡普莱特先生，你是目前为止唯一一个可以正常交谈的人……对了我还望你能转达一下我们的意见…”

“谢谢您警官，是什么意见？”

“精神病患者可以申请无罪释放…如果你们中有人愿意进行测试的话我们可以安排。”

“…好的…我会转达的…”

2.

“四个人，动机都不同。一个非说那些人污蔑他的各种人所以有必须这样做的理由，”

“他主动寻事还坚称自己无辜爱和平，这是否有反社会的变态心理…”

“第二个装傻，试图蒙混过关…他可能是核心策划。”

“第三个我们怀疑有妄想症。”

“卡普莱特看上去是个正派人，但我们怀疑他表妹是否是幕后黑手。”

3.

“头儿，那新来的四个有上面的人刚刚打了招呼，说别着急打。”

4.

班伏里奥对于这件事一直心存愧疚，要不是他这样冲动也不会连累大家了。

可再来一次他还会这样做，所以他们还是会进局子，为什么？

“对不起大家，我的火气太大了，把事情闹得这么大。”

罗密欧没有回答，只是把手搭在他的肩膀上，用一种怜悯并信任的复杂眼神看他。

茂丘西奥躺着挥挥手：“得了吧班伏里奥！你就像这么一种人：跑到酒馆里把剑向桌子上一拍，然后说’但愿我不要用到你！’，几杯酒下肚，又莫名其妙的就会和酒保动起手来！”

班伏里奥难过又惊讶的看着他：“我原来是这样的人吗？”

“不过进局子和进医院你可以选一个，我还是选进局子，因为帕里斯一定能把我们捞出来。”

“可是对方有八个人，为什么他们还是进了医院？”

……

提伯尔特本是昏昏欲睡，但感觉有种莫名的压力，于是惊醒，看见三双眼睛正直勾勾盯着自己，是那种好奇的打量与观察。

“我家小猫咪的爪子可不是用来剥瓜子的！”茂丘西奥拦腰抱住提伯尔特。

5.

他们搞了个战损报告，

武力值：

提伯尔特>罗密欧>茂丘西奥>班伏里奥

班伏里奥不屑的表示我的实力有目共睹你们诋毁我也没用。

罗密欧其实在心里偷偷的把自己排在了第一名，他不敢说出来如果带武器单挑的话他感觉自己比提伯尔特厉害。

就像差点被脱裤子的不是你呢，罗密欧同学。

破坏力：

提伯尔特>罗密欧>茂丘西奥>班伏里奥

因为班伏里奥太温柔了。

战损程度：

班伏里奥>罗密欧>提伯尔特>茂丘西奥

班伏里奥总算得了个第一。

但以上排名他并不承认，还嘲笑他们幼稚。

“和老帕里斯搞上后你愈发的成熟了呢班伏里奥。”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 本来计划中没有这一篇，但是这四个人我感觉在一起会很喜感，所以把局子里的事稍稍详细了些。
> 
> 只是搞笑，没有任何文学营养。
> 
> 具体的供述环节都是瞎写的，没有参考价值。


End file.
